Der Tannenzapfenmann
Fröhliches Kinderlachen schallte durch das kleine Waldstück, und die Strahlen der Herbstsonne drangen noch angenehm warm durch die lichter werdenden Baumwipfel. Heute machte der „Goldene Oktober“ seinem Namen alle Ehre. Jonas und seine Freunde hatten ihr Geheimversteck aufgesucht, das sie während der Sommerferien gebaut hatten. Ein bisschen abseits der Wege hatten sie aus Ästen, alten Brettern und haufenweise trockenem Laub eine Höhle errichtet. Voller Elan hatten sie nun die Schäden behoben und in ihrem Spiel vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. „Oh Leute, wir müssen jetzt wirklich nach Hause“, kam es von Robin, dem Ältesten der Gruppe. Wichtig blickte er auf die Digitaluhr, die ihm sein Onkel zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte; an seinem schmalen Handgelenk wirkte sie ungeheuer wuchtig. Seine kleine Schwester Emma, die jüngste in ihrem Kreis, schmollte: „Was, echt?“ Sie streckte ihren roten Lockenkopf aus einem Blätterhaufen, in dem sie ihr Haarband gesucht hatte und kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Beine. „Dann sollte ich auch besser gehen“, sagte Paul, während er seinen Rucksack vom Boden klaubte. „Mama hat gesagt, dass ich das Wochenende Hausarrest bekomme, wenn ich wieder so spät nach Hause komme.“ Jonas war enttäuscht. Zwar ermahnten seine Eltern ihn auch ständig, früher zurückzukommen, aber so streng wie die Eltern seiner Freunde waren sie nicht. „Na gut. Dann haut schon mal ab. Ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier.“ Emma zog ängstlich die Augenbrauen hoch: „Ganz allein?!“ Jonas warf sich gewichtig in die Brust: „Ich bin doch kein Baby mehr, ich werde in ein paar Wochen schon zehn!“ Robin gab wieder den Anführer und trieb seine Schwester und Paul zur Eile an: „Jetzt kommt schon, sonst könnt ihr alleine gehen!“ Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, kroch Jonas noch einmal in die Blätterhöhle und betrachtete stolz ihr Werk. Wochenlang hatte es hier gestanden, und es hatte nur ein paar Stunden gedauert, alles wieder herzurichten. Am liebsten würde er hier übernachten. Aber das würden selbst seine toleranten Eltern nicht erlauben. Noch eine gute halbe Stunde verbrachte er mit Tagträumereien, bevor er seine Sachen packte und sich ebenfalls auf den Heimweg machte. Die Sonne stand schon wesentlich tiefer, als er erwartet hatte, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis es dunkel war. Eilig schritt Jonas den Weg entlang. So allein kam ihm der Wald plötzlich gespenstisch ruhig vor. Der dumpfe Widerhall seiner Schritte und das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind wirkten seltsam laut, in dieser sonst so vollkommenen Stille. Nicht einmal den Gesang der Vögel konnte man hören. Unruhig blickte er dann und wann über seine Schulter. „Wer soll denn da schon sein? Höchstens der alte Förster…“ Wie auf ein Stichwort tauchte ein dunkler Schemen am Ende des Weges auf, als Jonas sich das nächste Mal umdrehte. Ein bisschen erschrocken kniff er die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Zwar erkannte er niemanden, aber die Person hob einen Arm und winkte ihm zu. Unsicher winkte Jonas zurück. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er diesen Menschen überhaupt kannte, aber er wollte auch nicht unhöflich sein. Höflichkeit war eine der wenigen Tugenden, auf die seine Eltern besonderen Wert legten. Schließlich drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Zwar hatte er nicht wirklich Angst, aber ganz geheuer war ihm die Sache nicht. Wenige Minuten später fiel ihm auf, dass zum Rascheln der Blätter ein leises Knacken dazugekommen war. „Wie Schritte“, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Kurz entschlossen drehte er sich um. Der Mann – er ging aufgrund der Statur davon aus, dass es einer war – war näher gekommen. Noch nicht nah genug, um ihn eindeutig zu erkennen, aber definitiv näher. Jonas spürte ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Nacken. Zwar bewegte sich der Fremde keinen Zentimeter weiter, während er ihn anstarrte, aber etwas in ihm wollte nur noch weg. „Ist der Weg schon immer so lang gewesen?“ Jonas kam es vor, als würde er dem Waldpfad bereits seit einer halben Ewigkeit folgen. Das Kribbeln breitete sich weiter aus, und sein ganzer Körper wurde von unbestimmter Unruhe erfasst. Einfach nur zu gehen, kam ihm unendlich langsam vor. Wurde das Knacken nicht lauter? Am liebsten wäre Jonas losgerannt. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Rucksackträger, und er zwang sich, langsamer zu gehen. „Vielleicht ist es wirklich nur der alte Förster?“ Eine zögerliche Stimme in ihm fragte: „Und was, wenn nicht?“ Er blickte weiter stur geradeaus und blieb sich die Antwort schuldig. Das Knacken kam in immer kürzeren Abständen, und kalter Schweiß rann seine Arme hinab. Alle Selbstbeherrschung war dahin, und Jonas rannte los, so schnell er konnte. Endlich sah er das Ende des Weges! Jonas wagte einen Blick über die Schulter und schlug der Länge nach hin. Schnell kämpfte er sich wieder auf die Beine und schreckte sofort zurück. Vor ihm stand ein alter Mann, wie er noch keinen gesehen hatte. Seine Haut war von ungesunder, gräulicher Farbe, und das lange Haar war lehmverklebt. Die Kleidung, falls man die verdreckten Lumpen, die er trug, so nennen konnte, war über und über von altem Laub und Erde bedeckt. Sein Gesicht war von tiefen Furchen durchzogen, die fast borkenartig wirkten. Jonas brachte kein Wort über die Lippen und stierte ihn nur unentwegt an. Der Fremde lächelte, wobei er unnatürlich große, gelbliche Zähne entblößte. Seltsam rund, wie von einem Fluss geschliffene Kieselsteine. Auch er schwieg. Langsam streckte er dem Jungen seine Hand entgegen, in der er einen Tannenzapfen hielt. Auffordernd blickte er Jonas an. Langsam begriff dieser, was der schmutzige Fremde von ihm wollte. Zögerlich, als ob der Mann sie ihm abreißen könnte, hob er seine eigene Hand und griff nach dem Tannenzapfen. Ein leises „Danke“ murmelnd schloss er seine Finger darum und steckte ihn in die Tasche. Der Alte nickte zufrieden und machte den schmalen Waldweg frei. Jonas bewegte sich langsam an ihm vorbei, damit rechnend, dass er ihn jederzeit packen und ins Unterholz zerren würde. Stumm behielt er den seltsamen Mann im Auge und ging rückwärts weiter, bis er die Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne auf dem Rücken spürte. Ruckartig drehte er sich um und rannte ununterbrochen nach Hause. „Jonas, wie siehst du denn aus? Geh dich schnell umziehen, bevor deine Mutter dich so sieht!“ Zum Glück hatte er zuerst seinen Vater getroffen. Um sich mit ihm Ärger einzuhandeln, müsste er wahrscheinlich schon eine Bank überfallen oder die altersschwache Nachbarkatze in Beton eingießen. Schnell verschwand Jonas im Bad und stopfte seine verdreckten Sachen in den Wäschekorb. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sich umzuziehen, bevor seine Mutter zum Abendessen rief. Zurück in der vertrauten Umgebung und vor einer dampfenden Lasagne, hatte Jonas seine seltsame Begegnung im Wald schnell vergessen. Er berichtete von den Spielen im Wald, der neu hergerichteten Blätterburg, und sein Vater war stolz, dass sein Junge und seine Freunde nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Fernseher oder dem Computer verbrachten, wie viele andere Kinder in seinem Alter. „Du kratzt dich die ganze Zeit, hoffentlich hast du keine Zecken.“ Seine Mutter sah ihn besorgt an. „Ach was, Mama.“ Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er tatsächlich immer wieder den linken Unterarm mit seinen Nägeln bearbeitete. Da er jedoch weder Zecken noch sonst irgendwelche Krabbeltiere entdecken konnte, schob er das Jucken auf die zahllosen kleinen Kratzer, die er sich beim Spielen zugezogen hatte. Jonas zupfte noch ein paar Tannennadeln aus seinen braunen Strubbelhaaren und ging zu Bett. Während er einschlief, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er im Wald noch nie eine Tanne oder einen anderen Nadelbaum gesehen hatte. Der nächste Tag begann neblig und schien nun endgültig das Ende der goldenen Blätter einzuläuten. Lustlos saß Jonas mit Paul und Robin im Unterricht. Das trübe Wetter schlug ihm gewaltig auf die Stimmung. Während er versuchte, den eintönigen Erzählungen des Religionslehrers zu folgen, drifteten seine Gedanken immer weiter ab. Die Geschichte der Jünger von Emmaus rückte in den Hintergrund und wich seiner unheimlichen Begegnung vom vergangenen Nachmittag: „Was für ein alter Irrer. Bestimmt irgendein Penner, der sich im Wald eingenistet hat.“ „Igitt, was hast du denn da?“, unterbrach Paul seine Überlegungen und zeigte auf Jonas Ellenbogen. Jonas verzog angewidert das Gesicht, eine fast daumennagelgroße Hautschuppe hatte sich abgelöst. „Sieht aus wie die Schuppenflechte von meiner Cousine“, mischte sich Robin ein. „Die muss immer so eine komische Creme aus der Apotheke benutzen, sonst sieht sie aus wie ein Fisch.“ „Eincremen ist was für Mädchen“, beendete Jonas das Thema und zupfte die Schuppe von seinem Arm. Da es am Nachmittag zu regnen begann, trafen sich die Freunde nach der Schule bei Robin und begannen sich Gruselgeschichten aus dem Internet zu erzählen. „Was ist denn ein ‚Sländermäään‘?“ Emma kam neugierig ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Jungen auf der Couch herumlümmelten. Hinter ihr stand ihre und Robins Großmutter. Vor ein paar Jahren war sie in ein Heim für betreutes Wohnen gezogen. Sie kam aber regelmäßig vorbei, um ihre Enkel zu besuchen. Für Jonas, der keine Großeltern hatte, war sie immer das Abbild der typischen Klischee-Oma: etwas rundlich, schneeweiße Dauerwelle, mit dicker, altmodischer Hornbrille, und natürlich trug sie immer eine Schürze, der der Duft von frischgebackenen Keksen anhaftete. Robin erschreckte seine Schwester mit weiteren unheimlichen Geschichten, bis seine Großmutter ihn ermahnte, es nicht zu weit zu treiben. „Früher hatte man noch Angst vor Hexen oder dem Mann aus dem Wald“, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. Ein ungutes Gefühl überkam Jonas: „Vor wem?“ „Dem Mann aus dem Wald. Manche nannten ihn auch den Tannenzapfenmann. Manchmal sieht man ihn, wie er einem aus der Ferne zuwinkt.“ Emmas Neugier war geweckt: „Und was macht er dann?“ „Man sollte höflich sein und den Gruß erwidern, aber man darf niemals nach ihm rufen, da er Lärm und Geschrei hassen soll. Ganz selten, wenn er einen gut leiden kann, dann beginnt er einem zu folgen. Und dann kann es passieren, dass er einem ein Geschenk gibt. Meistens ein welkes Blatt, eine Nuss oder eben einen Tannenzapfen. Aber unter keinen Umständen darf man sein Geschenk aus dem Wald entfernen, sondern man muss es am Waldrand wieder ablegen.“ Jonas fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler in seiner Haut. Obwohl er ein bisschen Angst vor der Antwort hatte, fragte er weiter: „Was passiert, wenn man sein ‚Geschenk‘ nicht im Wald lässt?“ „Es heißt, dann wird er einen zu sich holen.“ Mit einem leicht besorgten Blick auf das blasse Gesicht des Jungen und auf ihre kleine Enkelin fügte sie hinzu: „Aber das sind nur Geschichten.“ „Aber Oma, du hast mir mal erzählt, dass früher ein paar Kinder verschwunden sind!“, meldete Robin sich eifrig zu Wort. Seine Großmutter warf ihm einen Das-passt-jetzt-gar-nicht-Blick zu und erklärte: „Es stimmt. Als meine Mutter ein kleines Mädchen war, verschwanden ein paar Kinder aus dem Dorf. Die aufgebrachten Eltern und Verwandten suchten einen Schuldigen. Einige Leute sagten, es sei der Mann aus dem Wald gewesen. Aber die Mehrheit gab die Schuld einem alten Landstreicher, der seit ein paar Wochen im verfallenen Schuppen des alten Forsthauses Unterschlupf gesucht hatte. Wie eine wütende Horde zogen die Leute los, um ihn zu lynchen. Aber der alte Mann war gewarnt worden und hatte sich im Wald versteckt. Rasend vor Zorn zog der Vater eines verschwundenen Mädchens los und steckte den Wald in Brand.“ Mit ängstlichen braunen Augen fragte Paul: „Hat man die Kinder wiedergefunden?“ Traurig antwortete Robins Großmutter: „Nein, keines der Kinder tauchte jemals wieder auf. Weder tot noch lebendig. Aber da nach dem Brand keine weiteren Kinder vermisst wurden, war der Fall für die Dorfbewohner abgeschlossen…“ Emma hatte nun sichtlich genug von unheimlichen Geschichten und zog ihre Großmutter aus dem Wohnzimmer, um in ihrem Zimmer mit ihr zu spielen. Noch eine ganze Weile sponnen die Jungen immer wirrer werdende Theorien um den Tannenzapfenmann, von dem sie eben gehört hatten, und all den anderen Gruselgestalten, die sie kannten. Nur Jonas hielt sich zurück, obwohl er sonst gerne solche Diskussionen führte. Als er und Paul sich auf den Heimweg machten, wurde es bereits dunkel, und nach ein paar Straßen trennten sich ihre Wege. Noch nie war Jonas der Heimweg so lange vorgekommen. Er soll Lärm und Geschrei hassen… ''wir waren neulich ziemlich laut… Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. ''Wenn er einen gut leiden kann, dann beginnt er einem zu folgen… ''Was, wenn er es wirklich war? Wenn er zurückgekommen ist? Wenn er mich gut leiden kann? Nervös rieb er seine kribbelnden Arme und flüchtete sich von einer Straßenlaterne zur nächsten. Ein sicherheitverheißender Lichtkreis, ein magischer Schutzschild, in den keine dunkle Macht eindringen konnte… unter keinen Umständen darf man sein Geschenk aus dem Wald entfernen… Jonas wurde eiskalt, als ihm einfiel, dass er den Tannenzapfen des seltsamen Mannes in seine Tasche gesteckt hatte. Dann wird er einen zu sich holen… Endlich tauchte sein Zuhause in seinem Blickfeld auf. Er begann zu rennen und hatte Angst, auf den letzten Metern zurückgerissen und in die Dunkelheit geschleift zu werden. Zu sich holen… Jonas riss die Tür auf und stolperte direkt in die Arme seiner Mutter. „Jonas, du bist ja ganz blass! Geht es dir nicht gut?“ Statt zu antworten, stürmte er an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer. Mit beiden Händen warf er den Wäschekorb um und wühlte sich durch die Schmutzwäsche. „Mama, wo ist meine Jacke von gestern?“, fragte er tonlos, als seine Mutter, die ihm verständnislos gefolgt war, ins Bad kam. „Die hab ich gewaschen… Aber was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“ „Und die Taschen?“ Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, bis sie verstand, was er eigentlich meinte. Noch immer völlig verwirrt antwortete sie: „Den Dreck habe ich weggeworfen und die Tonnen hat die Müllabfuhr heute Mittag geleert. Aber da war nichts drin. Nur ein paar Blätter und Tannenzapfen.“ Besorgt schloss sie ihr Kind in die Arme: „Was hast du denn, Jonas? Ist etwas passiert?“ „Nein, Mama. Schon okay“, log er. „Ich hab nur etwas gesucht.“ Nicht im Traum würde er eine so abstruse Geschichte seinen Eltern erzählen. Aufgewühlt schritt Jonas in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. „Das ist doch alles Quatsch! Es gibt keinen Tannenzapfenmann! Das ist ein Märchen, das man kleinen Kindern erzählt, damit sie nicht allein im Wald spielen oder Sachen von Fremden annehmen! Und überhaupt ist das ein total bescheuerter Name!“ Zornig darüber, dass die Geschichte von Robins Großmutter ihm so große Angst einjagte, zog er sich den Pulli über den Kopf und schleuderte ihn in eine Ecke. Wieder wanderten seine Finger zu seinen Armen und begannen zu kratzen. Seine Ellenbogen waren ganz rau und trocken. Jonas winkelte einen Arm an und erschrak: wo heute Morgen nur eine einzelne Hautschuppe gewesen war, hatten sich inzwischen große gelblich-weiße Flecken gebildet. Heimlich holte er sich die gute Bodylotion seiner Mutter und cremte sich großzügig ein. Vielleicht war das doch nicht nur etwas für Mädchen. Nach dem Abendessen zog Jonas sich wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Seine Eltern hatten vorgeschlagen, zusammen einen Film zu schauen, aber irgendwie war ihm heute nicht danach. Kurz nachdem er sich mit einem Buch auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, kam sein Vater herein. „Ist alles okay bei dir, Jonas?“ Er ließ sich neben seinem Sohn nieder und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Klar Papa“, fiel die knappe Antwort aus. „Du weißt, du kannst mit mir oder deiner Mutter über alles reden.“ Jonas rollte mit den Augen. Sein Vater lächelte verständnisvoll: „Ich weiß, der Spruch ist schrecklich abgedroschen. Doch es stimmt. Wenn du mal lieber für dich bist, ist das völlig in Ordnung. Aber du sollst wissen, dass wir immer für dich da sind.“ Jonas rang sich ein Lächeln ab: „Ich weiß, Papa.“ Eine Weile blätterte er noch in einem Dinosaurierbuch, bis er schließlich darüber einschlief. Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jonas vom leisen Klopfen des Regens an seiner Fensterscheibe geweckt. Ächzend rollte er sich auf die Seite und warf einen Blick auf den Wecker. Schon fast acht Uhr. Er wollte schon aus dem Bett springen, als im einfiel, dass es Samstag war. Er wollte sich gerade noch einmal gemütlich in die Decke wühlen, da begannen seine Ellenbogen wieder unerträglich zu jucken. Beklommen setzte er sich auf und rollte nervös die Schlafanzugärmel hoch. Die Haut war braun und rissig, wie Baumrinde. Entsetzt fuhr er immer wieder mit den Händen darüber und versuchte, sie abzuziehen. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, als er zu fest daran riss… dann wird er einen zu sich holen… Hatte ER ihn markiert? Ein Gruß aus dem Wald, damit ihm klar wurde, was auf ihn zukam? Vorsichtig streckte er den Kopf aus seinem Zimmer, vergewisserte sich, dass seine Eltern nicht in der Nähe waren, schlüpfte ins Bad und schloss die Tür ab. Nicht nur an seinen Ellenbogen zog sich die Rinde entlang. Auch auf seinem Rücken entdeckte er einige münzgroße Flecken. Zwischen seinen Haaren bemerkte er wieder einige Tannennadeln, nur als er sie diesmal herauszog, fühlte es sich an, als hätte er ein Büschelchen Haare ausgerissen. Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. „Was soll ich jetzt machen?! Was soll ich jetzt bloß machen?!“ Fast den ganzen Tag verbrachte er in seinem Zimmer und überlegte krampfhaft, was er unternehmen sollte. Seine Eltern nahmen sein seltsames Verhalten zwar sehr skeptisch zur Kenntnis, hielten sich aber mit besorgten Fragen zurück, was Jonas nur Recht war. Bis zum Abend war ein Gedanke in ihm immer weiter gereift: „Ich muss ihm etwas zurückgeben!“ In seiner kindlichen Vorstellung, alles käme wieder in Ordnung, wenn er etwas Gleichwertiges in den Wald zurückbrächte, zog Jonas sich an, packte eine Taschenlampe ein und schlich leise aus dem Haus. Im Vorgarten eines Nachbarn fand er schnell, was er suchte. Mit einem neuen Tannenzapfen in der Tasche machte er sich schnell auf den Weg in den Wald. Nicht ein Lichtstrahl drang durch die dichte Wolkendecke, und zu allem Übel begann es wieder zu regnen, nachdem er die letzten Straßenlaternen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Trotz seiner Taschenlampe stolperte Jonas unbeholfen den unebenen Feldweg in Richtung Waldrand entlang. Das Jucken an seinen Armen und auf dem Rücken wurde immer schlimmer. „Das bilde ich mir nur ein“, murmelte der verängstigte Junge immer wieder und ging vorsichtig weiter. ''Dann wird er einen zu sich holen… ''Wieder ging ihm die Erzählung von Robins Großmutter durch den Kopf. „Und was, wenn ich ihm direkt in die Arme laufe?“ Unvermittelt blieb Jonas mitten auf dem Weg stehen. Angst lähmte ihn. Unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt zu machen, sackte Jonas zusammen. Die Taschenlampe fiel ihm aus der Hand und rollte ins Gras. Regen vermischte sich mit den Tränen, die brennend über seine Wangen strömten. Jonas wollte sie wegwischen, aber sein Handrücken schrammte schmerzhaft über sein Gesicht. Auch hier hatte sich dicke Rinde gebildet. Vorsichtig zog er den Ärmel zurück und erschrak: fast sein ganzer Unterarm war inzwischen von Borke bedeckt. Doch der Schock motivierte ihn weiterzugehen. „Wenn ich ihm etwas zurückgebe, dann hat das alles ein Ende.“ Entschlossen hob er die Taschenlampe auf und ging weiter. Endlich erreichte Jonas den Waldrand. Etwas ratlos zog er den Tannenzapfen aus der Jackentasche. Als er ihn gerade auf den Boden legen wollte, sah er einige Meter vor sich einen Schatten vorbeischnellen. Zitternd richtete er den Lichtstrahl nach vorne; knapp dreißig Meter vor ihm erkannte er die Silhouette des alten Mannes. „Ich bringe dein Geschenk zurück!“, flüsterte er mit brüchiger Stimme. Der Schemen wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bitte nimm es zurück!“ Jonas folgte ihm unsicher und rief noch einmal: „Nimm es zurück, ich will es nicht haben!“ Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen entfernte sich der Schatten weiter von dem hilflosen Jungen. Verzweifelt begann Jonas seine Schritte zu beschleunigen, ohne zu merken, dass das Licht seiner Taschenlampe merklich schwächer geworden war. „Bitte nimm es zurück!“ Bettelnd lief Jonas durch den Wald. Rutschte auf dem schlammigen Weg aus, kam wieder auf die Beine und rannte flehend weiter. Kopflos jagte er dahin, hatte die bekannten Wege und Pfade längst verlassen, bis er merkte, dass er den Schatten schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seine Lampe erlosch mit einem letzten Flackern und ließ ihn allein in der vollkommenen Finsternis zurück. Jonas hatte das Schreien aufgegeben und tastete sich vorsichtig voran. Seine Tränen waren versiegt und seine Mission vergessen. Er wollte nur noch nach Hause. Zurück zu Licht und Wärme. Zurück in die Arme seiner Eltern. Zumindest der Regen hatte aufgehört. Entkräftet schleppte er sich vorwärts. Vor ihm lag eine kleine Lichtung, und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, einfach nur weiterzugehen. Seine Beine waren schwer wie Beton, als er den Rand der Schneise erreichte und die Wolkendecke sich für einen Moment öffnete. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass nicht allein die Erschöpfung ihm das Gehen so schwer machte: dünne Wurzeln krochen aus seinen Hosenbeinen und suchten Halt im nassen Waldboden. Er konnte zusehen, wie sie dicker wurden, sobald sie die fruchtbare Erde erreichten. Jonas versuchte sich weiterzuschleppen. Doch zu spät. Die Wurzeln hatten sich bereits fest ins Erdreich gebohrt und hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest. Sein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt. Er sah, wie kleine Zweige aus seinen Ärmeln schossen, spürte noch, wie Rinde über sein Gesicht wucherte, bevor sie seine Augen erreichte und ihn schließlich vollends bedeckte. „Mama… Papa… ich will nach Hause…“, verblasste der letzte Gedanke in Jonas‘ Bewusstsein. Im Mondlicht schritt der seltsame Mann über die Lichtung und beugte sich zärtlich über eine kleine, verkrüppelte Tanne, um sie in seinem Reich willkommen zu heißen. In der Hand hielt er einen neuen Tannenzapfen und Emmas Haarband. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen